To be Tibo Or Not To be?
by Mo0nLighT-gAL
Summary: [NejiTenten] Hindi niyo lang alam kung pano ka strange ang daloy ng pag-ibig.. lalo na sa dalawang ito na parang aso't pusa... ONESHOT Review kayo ha


Hello mga kaibigan… nandito po ako para I share ang aking naisip na kwento kanina lamang.. and since ang character ay hindi masyado nababagay kay Sakura at lalo nang kay Sasuke… kay Neji pati Tenten nalang… hehehe So paki review nalang and enjoy…

Wakekeke…

**

* * *

**

**Neji's POV**

**BANG!**

May isa nanamang nahulog na puno sa gitna ng kagubatan sa Konoha. Hindi mo na kailangan magkaila sapagkat sino pa ba ang mag tratraining sa ganitong kagandahang araw na kung dapat ay nag-aayos ka na para sa isang ball ng mga Ninja. Oo, tama ang pagkakarining ninyo, merong ball sa Konoha mamayang gabi para sa mga Ninja… Hindi nga sana gusto pumunta ng lalakeng may puting mata at brown na mahabang buhok ngunit pano siya tatanggi sa titser niya pagkatapos sabihin ang mga nakakakabang kondisyon kapag hindi sila pupunta…

Flashback-

"Yo team! Did you guys hear the balita?" Sabi ng isang lalakeng nakasuot ng green tights at nagmamayari ng isang kamangha-manghang kilay na kasing kapal yata ng buong kagubatan.

"Hindi po Sir Gai!" Sigaw naman ng isang smaller version ng nakatatandang lalaki.

"Sabi ni Hokage Tsunade, ang lahat daw ng mga ninja sa Konoha ay magkakaroon ng Grand Ball mamaya!" Sagot ni Sir Gair sabay posing na parang macho man.

"YEY!" Sigaw ulit ng mini me Sir Gai posing din sa tabi ng kanyang guro. Napatunganga tuloy ang dalawang team mates.

"So Neji, pupunta ka ba?" tanong ng babaeng katabi ang ating bida.

"Sayang lang sa oras ko diyan.." Sabi naman ng lalakeng may white eyes sabay pagtalikod sa kanyang mga weird na team mates. Nakaka 4 na tapak na siya mula sa pinagtayuan niya kanina ngunit napatigil siya sa sigaw ng guro nila.

"Hoy Neji! Hindi pwedeng hindi ka magpakita doon! Aba! Kung hindi ka pupunta…" Habang nagtuturo ng daliri sa direksyon ni Neji.

"Edi ano?" Sagot ni Neji na tumingin sa kanyang nakakaasar ng Guro. Imposible namang may ipapagawa si Sir Gai na hindi ko kaya.

"Susuotin mo ang isa pang green suit naming ni Lee at wig ng isang linggo!" Sabi ni Sir Gai na may expresyon na parang nanalo sa Lotto.

"Oh Sir Gai ang galing niyo talaga!" Sabi ng mini me ni Sir Gai habang nag aacting parang isang diyos ang kanyang idol.

"ANO! AYAW KO NGA! MAS OK PA YATANG PUMUNTA AKO DOON KAYSA SUMAMA SA BREED NYONG KATAKOT TAKOT!" Sigaw ni Neji na may pagkagulat na mababasa sa kanyang mga mata.

Yung babae naman, wala lang , natawa lang sa pagka weirdo ng mga ka team mates niya…

"ANO ANG SINABI MO? KATAKOT TAKOT MAHIYA KA NAMAN!" Sigaw ni Mini Mi Sir Gai na parang ready nang atakihin si Neji.

"Lee tama na iyan.. pansin namang inggit lang siya sa itsura natin!" Sabi ni Sir Gai na sinusubukan itahan si Lee.

"MAS OK PA YATA YUNG GURO NILA NARUTO KAYSA SAYO!"

"ANO? OH MY GOD!"

"tama na pwede ba!"

"Gaaaaa!"

"ARAY!"

"NEJI MAGBABAYAD KA!"

"tama na!"

End of Flashback-

So all in all, wala na siyang magagawa kundi umattend sa Ball na sugatan dahil kala Sir Gai at Lee…

**BANG!**

Siguro ngayon lahat ng mga tao nagaayos na… Hay naku…

Umupo siya habang sumusubok huminga. Ready na siyang magpahinga ngunit may naramdaman siyang chakra na hindi ganoon kalayuan mula sakanya. Agad siyang tumayo at ginawa ang mga hand seals… makalipas..

"BYAKUGAN!"

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

Ang galing.. ang galing talaga… diba dapat nag aayos na ako para sa Ball? Pero tingnan mo nga naman ako… nakaupo dito sa matataas na puno… pinapanood ang isang teammate na walang pagod na nag tratraining… Ewan ko ba kung bakit pero kinagigiliwan ko siyang panoorin na nagtratraining… Palibhasa hindi kasi ako magiging ganoon kalakas…

**BANG!**

Ayan.. panglima na niya yata… hindi man lang niya iniisip na kaawa awa ang mga inosenteng puno ito.. hindi ba niya alam na naghihirap na tayo ngayon? Ano ba tong pinagsasabi ko!

Nang nakita ko siyang umupo, mas lalong napatunganga ang aking mga mata sa cute na Nejing iyan… Teka teka … cute ba? Siya cute? As if naman! Kadiri to the max!

Dahil sa reaksyon kong iyon.. tuloy napalabas ang aking mga chakra at sigurado akong naramdan ito ni Neji kasi biglaan nalang siyang tumayo ang sumigaw ng…

"BYAKUGAN!"

Hay naku… sa lahat pa ng pwedeng mangyari heto pa! Ang mangining at magdasal na hindi ako makita ni Neji! Nakakapikon talaga!

"Kung sino ka man diyan.. yari ka!" Sigaw ni Neji habang nagsisimulang tumingin sa paligid niyang dahan dahan.

Ano na gagawin ko.. ano na… ano na… wa patay na ako!

Dahil sa aking takot.. hindi ko alam na unti unti akong naglalakad pabalik na hindi naaalala kung nasan ako nakatayo… Kaya tuloy ako ay….

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pinikit ko ang aking mga mata habang hinihintay ang pagbagsak ko mula sa mataas na puno pero hindi ito dumating.. in fact parang may sumalo pa nga sakin… kung ano man iyon… thank you bery much! Binuksan ko ang aking mata ineexpect makita ang isang guardian angel.. yun pala demonyo!

"Tenten.. palampa lampa eh" sabi ni Neji habang nakatingin sa langit.

"Excuse me! For your information.. sinasadya ko iyon! Part yata iyon ng training ko!" Sagot kong parang nanalo sa laban namin… kaso kalian pa kaya matatalo si Hyuuga Neji? Kapikon!

"Talaga lang ha…"

"Talaga! At pwede ba masyado yatang napaenjoy ka sa pagkakarga sakin…"

Dahil dito napatining na sakin si Neji.. bigla nalang siyang nagbigay ng titig na nagsasabing Kapal-Mo! Simula ang pangyayaring iyon.. medyo nawala na ang respeto ko kay Neji… at trinato nalang niya akong iba din…

Flashback-

Pagkatapos mag-away ang Team Gai at nakaalis na ang kanilang dalawang clone like… sumugod kaagad si Tenten kay Neji upang tingnan ang kaniyang mga sugat.

"Neji Ok ka lang?" Tinanong ko. Bilang sagot sinubukan niyang umupo ngunit napunta sa paghawak niya sa kaniyang mga sugat at unting pagsigaw dahil sa sakit…

"Wag ka munang gumalaw.. aayusin kita." Pagbalik ko hawak hawak na ang aking mga bandages… nawala si Neji.. naku ang galing talaga.

Pagkalipas ng ilang oras na paghahanap sakanya.. napadpad ako sa nestle grounds ng mga Konoha Girls namely Haruno Sakura, Yamanak Ino at Hyuuga Hinata… dapat pa nga kasama ako diyan…

"Hi Tenten! Muzta na?" sabi ni Sakurang nakangiti abot taingi.

"Ok lang… nakita niyo ba si Neji?" Habang ang aking mga mata ay paikot ikot.

"Si Ku---kuya Neji?" bigkas ni Hinatang pinaglalaruan ang kanyang mga daliri.

"Bakit mo sya hinahanap? Baka tatanungin mong maging date siya noh!" Sabi ni Inong patalon talon.

"Yey, lahat tayo may partner na!" Tili naman ni Sakura na nakikisama sa kanyang bestfriend. (oo, bati na sila at naging close na silang apat)

"Kasama ko si… si.. Na… Narut…. Naruto.." bulong ni Hinata habang nagkukulay pula ang kaniyang mga pisngi..

"Sakin naman si Shikamaru.. kasi hindi ko na nakita si Sasuke darling.. ayun pala nasa isa diyan eh!" Sabi ni Ino habang nagpaparinig kay Sakura.

"Di ko naman kasalanan eh.. tinanong ko lang si Sasuke tapos biglang pumayag.. hehehe"

Pero napatigil ang aming magandang pag-uusap nang nakita naming si Neji naglalakad mag-isa na parang hirap na hirap.

"Ayan na sweetheart mo! Yiiikkkeee" Sigaw ni Ino. Ako naman hiyang hiya tuloy napaluhod ako, mangiyak ngiyak… kapag narinig ni Neji… yari ako..

"Ino please hinaan mo lang boses mo! Please" Bulong ko parang nagdadasal sa image ni Mother Mary.

"Bakit naman? Hindi pa ba alam ni Neji ang pagkacaring mo sakanya?" Sagot niyang parang lumongkot.

"Waaa.. please pahina mo… please lang!"

"Basta aaminin mo sakaniya ngayon!"

"ANO?"

"Aminin mo sakanya ngayon na gusto mo siya!"

Si Sakura at Hinata naman sa kabilang dako at tawa ng tawa sa likuran ni Ino.

"Bahala ka.. ALAM NIYO BA MAY GUSTO.." nagsimulang sumigaw si Ino na nakuha ang attention ng mga taong nakapaligid…

"Ino.. waaa… tama na.. sige sige aaminin ko na sakanya!" Sabi ni Tenten na talagang mangiyak ngiyak.

"SI HINATA KAY NARUTO!" tinapos ni Inong nakasmile.. lahat ng tao biglang lumipat ang tingin sa Hyuuga na nasa likod ni Ino.

"Ino… ba… bakit mo… sinabi…. Wa…" bago pa natapos ni Hinata ang kaniyang dapat na sabihin ay nahimatay ito… Si Ino at Sakura biglang nangambala habang ako.. tumayo patungo kay Neji..

"Hi Neji!"

Tumingin lang sakin si Neji pagkatapos ay tumingin kay Hinata..

"Anu nangyari dun?"

"Sobra lang ang hiya niya… magiging ok lang yun!"

Bumalik muli ang kaniyang titig saakin… hay naku.. maski weird ang kaniyang mga mata… nakaka in love pag tinitingnan ko!

"Um… Neji… May kailangan akong sabihin sayo.."

"Kapag tungkol doon kala Ino at sa iyo.. wag kang mag-alala… medyo matagal ko rin namang napansin.." Sagot ni Neji. Dahil dun, takot na takot ako… baka narinig niya..

Waa.. lagot ako.. lagot ako!

"Tandaan mo to Tenten.." Tingin siya habang nilagay ang kaniyang kamay sa aking balikat…

"Tomboy ka man nandito parin kami.."

Biglang tumigil ang pag beat ng heart ko… Ano iyang sinabi niya? Tomboy? AKO?

"Huh? Pano mo naman nasabing tomboy ako!"

"Diba kanina nakita kitang mangiyak ngiyak na nakaluhod sa harap ni Ino… kasi diba hindi niya tinanggap ang imbitasyon mo sa pagiging date niya sa Ball… tapos sinabi niyang lumayo ka edi mas lalo kang mangiyak ngiyak… since ayaw mo pang lumayo sakanya.. na decide niya na I blackmail ka at ibulgar sa buong village na may gusto ka sa mga babae.. kaso bago pa niya matapos ang sasabihin niya sinabi mo nang iiwanan mo siya at un the end diba tama ako?" Tinapos ng naghihinalong lalake sa harap ni Tenten.

Sa lahat ng pwede niyang maisip.. bakit pa ang siya na pagiging tomboy! Dahil doon, uminit ang ulo ko… nakakapikon! Ang sinabi ng taong pinakamamahal ko ay tomboy ako! Ano iyon!

Hindi ko na natiis ang aking galit kaya't bigla ko nalang sinapak si Neji.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION HINDI AKO TOMBOY! DAPAT KASI AAMININ KO NA SAYO KUNG GAANO KITA MAHAL DATI PA.. NGAYONG AYAN ANG SINABI MO ..." Tumigil ako sa point na iyon.. napaupo akong maluha luha nanaman… Siya on the other side napatulala lang habang hinahawakan ang kaniyang bukol.

Tinitigan ko siya nang unti matagal at napansin ang kanyang pagiging hindi comportable..

"binabawi ko na lahat ng sinabi ko.." binulong ko ngunit sigurado akong narinig niya iyon sapagkat bigla siyang gumalaw. Hindi ko tiningnan ang kanyang magiging reaksyon kasi alam ko namang dedma lang siya kaya umalis na ako noon.

End Of Flashback-

Dahil doon, nagbago na ang tingin ko sakanya.. at pati din siya… yata.

"ARAY!" Sigaw ko habang hinahawakan ang puwet kong suuper sakit.

"Kapal naman ng mukha mo! Hindi ako pumapatol sa mga tomboy!" SAbi ni Neji na nakatitig sakin…

Dahil doon…

* * *

**Neji's POV**

Nang hinulog ko siya… natuwa ako… hay naku.. alalang alala ko pa ang pag amin niya ngunit ang pag bawi din niya sa pagmamahal niya sakin… palibhasa pa tanga tanga ako eh…

Talagang dati ko pa siya nagustuhan kaso nung inakala ko siyang tomboy.. lubhang nalungkot ako.. kaso mali nanaman ako.. hay naku, kagalingan nga naman ng utak kong ito… Pero alam niyo ba ang isa sa kinagugustuhan ko sakanya? Ang pagkabilis niyang, mapikon..

"Kapal naman ng mukha mo! Hindi ako pumapatol sa mga Tomboy!" Yes, sinasadya ko iyan para…

"HYUUGA NEJI! FYI I AM A GIRL! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT TO YOU. BABAE AKO HINDI TOMBOY!" Napangiti ako dahil dito… Sabi na nga ba…

"talaga lang ha.. bakit ka nandito nagtratraining kung lahat ng babae ngayon ay nag-aayos ng kanilang sarili…" Dahil doon, napatunganga lang si Tenten para mag isip ng excuse…

"Kasi.. kasi.." Sinubukan niya magsalita kaso wala ding lumabas mula sa bibig niya.

"Tomboy ka nga.." Bigla siyang tumingin sakin na parang nagbigay lason sakin… ang mga matang iyon.. Nakaasar ang kanyang mga puppy eyes… talagang.. nakaka fall in love.. hay naku..

"Fine… one chance.. mamay sa ball.. I prove mo sakin na hindi ka nga tomboy.. at hindi na kita aasarin.. ok?"

Ngumiti siya at tumayo.. niyakap ako at sinabing

"salamat Neji! Ngayon humanda ka na.." Tapos bigla nalang siyang nawala..

Bakit parang ang daming nangyayari ngayon? Napagtripan ako nila Sir Gai at Lee… Napagkamalan na Tomboy si Tenten… at heto ngayon nakatanga sa hangin… Mabuti pa yatang ayusin ko na din ang sarili ko..

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

"Yo everybody I need your help!" Sigaw ni Tenten pagkapasok sa kwarto ni Sakura. Nandoon nyo din makikita ang 3 pa niyang kaibigan na nakaayos na.

"Hoy Tenten bakit hindi ka pa nakaayos?"

"Naku lagot na tayo niyan!" Sabay takbo ang tatlong babae kay Tenten at nagsimulang mangalikot ng buhok, damit at mukha.

"Patulong naman oh… dapat ma prove ko kay Neji na hindi ako tibo mamaya sa ball.. kailangan natin ng plano!" inexplain ni Tenten habang napilitan siyang umupo sa harap ng salamin.

"Guys… tingnan.. niyo oh… pa.. para kay.. Tenten.." Sabi ni Hinata… Sina Tenten, Ino at Sakura ay naptingin sa direksyon ni Hinata… mga istars ang bumalot sakanilang eyes sa nakita nila.

* * *

(Konoha Ninja Ball Center)

**Neji's POV**

Habang nakatayo ako isang sulok kasama ang isang madaldal na Lee… mas lalo ko pang naisip na ang pagpunta dito ay talagang sayang lamang sa oras. Pero kung ikaw ba naman ang papapiliin, Sumama sa Gai clones o pumunta sa boring na ball na ito… obvious naman na ang pipiliin mo.

"… tapos imaginin mo ikaw naksuot ng green suit ! WOAH astig talaga iyun!.."

Pero hindi lang naman iyon ang dahilan kung bakit ako napilitan pumunta dito… dahil din yata… Si Tenten magpapakita dilas na babae nga siya. Pero alam nyo ba… halos lahat naman para ma prove na gender nga sila ng gender ay nag eend up halikan ang nangaasar. Yun ang pinakahihintayin ko…

"… tapos mag-iipon pa tayo ng maraming Sir Gai mini me's alang alay sa kanya! …"

Ano kaya ang magiging feeling? Naku hindi na ako makapaghintay to the max!

"Agree ka ba…. OH MY GOWD! Si Tenten ba iyang nakikita ko!"

Sa pagkabanggit ng pangngalan… napa look tuloy si Neji sa direksyon ng mata ni Lee.

"Si Tenten nga ba iyan?" ang tanging bulong niya habang napatunganga sa babaeng kakapasok lamang sa loob ng lugar.

Isang babaeng may kulay kape na buhok na naka bun at may unting parte ng buhok na bagsak. Nakasuot siya ng dark brown dress na medyo may kaiklian… hindi pa abot sa tuhod kung tatanungin nyo. Sabay suot ng brown high heels sandals. In fact fit na fit sa babaeng iyon… nagmukha siyang… hindi sexy.. kundi Suuper Sexy. So heto ang tanong …. Si Tenten nga ba iyan?

Naglakad patungo sa harapan ko ang kagandahan at ngumiti. Medyo nag posing pa at tsaka'y nagsalita.

"Hi Neji… musta na?"

Sa boses niyang iyan hindi mo na mapagkakailang siya si Tenten pero grabe… unbelievable talaga…

"Tenten?" Tanong kong para nakakita ng Goddess sa lupa.

"Aha… ngayon iproprove ko na na talagang babae ako… better watch and be fascinated.." Sabi ni Tenten na naglalakad , palapit ng palapit kay Neji. Heto na ang pinakahihintay ko… yeah

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

Bigla akong tumigil at ngumiti kay Neji. Pansin namang nalilito siya… hindi niya alam ang aking surprise… Nagposing muli ako bago isigaw ang..

"Mesa.."

Sila Ino at Sakura, pagkatapos sumiksik sa maraming tao ngayong nakapaligid ay naglagay ng mesa sa harapan na pagitan nila Neji at Tenten (with a musical sound for horror movies)

"Baso…"

Si Hinata naman ay biglaang sumulpot kung saan man na may hawak hawak na baso at inilatag sa mesa.

"Tubig.."

Si Ino ay naglagay sunod ng bote ng tubing sa tabi ng baso..

"Ibuhos.."

Naglipat ng unting tubig si Sakura sa baso at umalis. Ngayon sa dami ng taong nakapaligid ay pansing pansing kinakabahan na si Neji. Ano kaya ang gagawin ni Tenten.

Nang hinawakan ko ang basong may tubig lahat ng mga taong nakapaligad ay natakot. Si Neji din.. pansin naman… Ngumiti ako at inilapit ang baso sa labi ko. Palapit ng palapit, mas lalong lumalakas ang reaction ng mga tao. Nang ito na ay nakadikit saking labi, pinikit ko ang aking mga mata at uminom ng unting tubig. Sa ngayon, ang mga ibang tao ay umiiyak na.. Tapos dinilat ko ang mata ko, tumingin kay Neji at…

* * *

**Neji's POV**

Nang idinilat ni Tenten ang kanyang mata… tumingin siya sakin at..

ITINAAS ANG KANYANG PINKY!

Ang mga ibang tao ay nahimatay habang ang iba ay iyak ng iyak. Nang binaba na ni Tenten ang baso , ngumiti sakin..

"Ano approve na bang girl talaga ako?"

ANO? IYON LANG ANG PROVE NYA? Akala ko pa naman hahalikan niya ako… naku naman tong utak ko… at naku din si Tenten.. hindi niya talaga ma gets ang gusto ko. Umalis nalang ako na iniwan si Tenten.. lumabas ako sa building at huminga ng preskong hangin. Nakakapikon talaga… ilang sandali ay may naramdaman akong sakit sa likod ng ulo ko..

"ARAY.. ano ba iyan.." Sinabi ko habang hinahawak ang likod ng ulo ko. Tumingin ako sa baba ko at nakita ang isa brown high heel sandals. Halatang…

"HOY NEJI! BAKIT KA GANYAN… NAG DRESS UP NA NGA AKO NG GANITO… UMINOM NA AKO NA NAKATAAS ANG **PINKY**… TAPOS IIWANAN MO LANG AKO!"

Pagtingin ko sa likod ko ay nandoon si Tenten na galit na galit.. as in ubod ng kagalitan ang mukha..

"NAKAKAASAR KA TALAGA! I HATE YOU TO THE HIGHEST LEVEL! AKALA MO KASI KUNG SINO KA DIYANG SIR!"

Naglakad ako patungo sakanya pero hindi parin siya tapos dumakdak…

"HAAAY NAKU SINAYANG KO LANG ANG AKING PAGOD PARA MAG MUKHANG GANITO DEDEDMAHIN MO PALA AKO!"

Ilang centimeters nalang ako sakanya at tumigil na ako.. nakatitig sakanya.

"HINDI MO PA BA PANSIN NA GINAGAWA KO TO PARA ATLEAST MA OPEN YUNG EYES MO NA BABAE AKO AT MAY CHANCE ULIT AKO SA…"

Pero hindi ko na siya pinatapos nun kasi hinalikan ko na siya non. Pambihira ang ingay ingay at hindi ko na rin matigil ang sarili ko.

Nang nagdikit ang aming mga labi, hay naku.. ang lambot at sarap ng feeling.. nakakamelt ng heart. Humiwalay ako at tumingin sakanya.. halatang shock siya.. ikaw ba naman biglang halikan noh..

"wag kang mag-alala.. matagal naman na kitang napapansin eh.." Binulong ko at hinalikan muli siya.. pag-ibig nga naman noh.

* * *

THE END..

Sorry kung medyo panget.. sabog ako mag tagalong eh.. tapos ung computer minsan binabago bago ung mga spelling .. kapikon..

Paki review nalang mga kapwa pinoyers! Thank you po! Rok On!

Moonlight-Gal


End file.
